


Coming Home

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, klance, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For a Klance song prompt inspired by Leon Bridges' "Coming Home"Soft klance after a hard day





	Coming Home

The day had been long and difficult. Not a complete failure, but only half a planet liberated and more causalities than expected. The hours of fighting, on the ground and in the air, had taken its toll on everyone on the team. Shiro hadn’t offered any words as they returned to the castle beyond, “Good work, team.” The paladins had all staggered back to their quarters in silence. 

Even after a long, hot shower, the tightness in Keith’s chest, the ache in his muscles, the acid in the back of his throat, lingered. Being alone was too much, or not enough, with the day’s events still playing against the blackness behind his eyelids. It was with wordless relief that he collapsed into Lance’s arms on the lounge couch. 

Now the warmth of a familiar hand was circling his chest, banishing the brewing storm. Occasionally Lance would reach up to smooth back his bangs and soothe his thoughts. Keith nuzzled the side of his face into the comforting plane of Lance’s torso, feeling his steady breaths rise and fall like the ocean tides. He could feel the buzz of Lance’s low timbre as he hummed, a slow song Keith didn’t recognize. 

Keith opened his eyes, watching as Lance’s lips parted for a quick draw of air and pressed together again with a gentle curve. The muscles in his neck tensed as he followed the quiet melody. His face was serene, long eyelashes brushing his cheek as they fluttered closed. Only a small scar, marring the skin above his eyebrow, betrayed the bitterness of the day. Keith reached out and ran his fingertip over the raised skin. 

Lance opened his eyes, the crystalline webs of blue contracting as he met Keith’s gaze. Still humming softly, he folded his hand around Keith’s and brought it to his lips. 

“Thank you,” Keith breathed.

Lance leaned down, cupping the side of Keith’s face. He paused just as their noses nuzzled. “I love you,” he murmured. Keith squeezed his hand as their lips met in a soft, slow, tender kiss.


End file.
